Steyr-Mannlicher M1895
|type= Service rifle, Bolt-action rifle |is_ranged= yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |is_missile= |is_UK= |service= 1895–1945 |used_by= Austria-Hungary, Austria, Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Italy, Netherlands, Ottoman Empire, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Turkey, Yugoslavia |wars= Boxer Rebellion, Balkan Wars, World War I, World War II |designer= Ferdinand von Mannlicher |design_date= 1895 |manufacturer= Steyr-Mannlicher |unit_cost= |production_date= 1895–1921 |number= 3,000,000+ |variants= M95 long rifle, M95/24 rifle, M95M rifle, M95/30 short rifle |spec_label= |weight= M95 long rifle: empty M95/30 rifle: empty |length= M95: M95/30: |part_length= M95: M95/30: |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= |cartridge= 8×50mmR Mannlicher, 8×56mmR Steyr / Hungarian, 7.92×57mm Mauser |caliber= 8 mm caliber |barrels= |action= Straight-pull bolt action |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= 5-round en bloc clip (stripper clip in M95/24 and M95M rifles), internal box magazine |sights= Iron sights |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= }} The Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 rifle is a bolt-action rifle, designed by Ferdinand Ritter von Mannlicher that used a refined version of his revolutionary straight-pull action. It was nicknamed the "Ruck-Zuck" ("right now" or "very quick") by Landsers (German slang for "troops"). It was initially adopted and employed by the Austro-Hungarian Army throughout World War I, and retained post-war by both the Austrian and Hungarian armies. The main foreign user was Bulgaria, which, starting in 1903, acquired large numbers and continued using them throughout both world wars. Numbers of these rifles also saw use in World War II, particularly by second line, reservist, and partisan units in Romania, Yugoslavia, Italy and to lesser degree, Germany. Post war many were sold as cheap surplus, with some finding their way to the hands of African guerrillas in the 1970s, and many more being exported to the US as sporting and collectible arms. The M1895 is unusual in employing a straight-pull bolt action, as opposed to the more common rotating bolt-handle of other rifles. It consequently renowned for combining a high rate of fire (around 35 rounds per minute) with reliability and sturdiness, although this requires decent care and maintenance with an extractor that is vulnerable to breakage due to a lack of primary extraction. The weapon was issued with a ten-inch blade knife bayonet that was unusual in that the edge faced upwards when mounted on the rifle. The M1895 was originally chambered in the 8 mm M.1893 scharfe Patrone (8×50mmR Mannlicher) cartridge. Between the World Wars, both Austria and Hungary converted the majority of their rifles to fire the more powerful (8×56mmR) round. Greece and Yugoslavia converted at least some of their captured M1895s to 7.92×57mm Mauser, fed by stripper clips instead of the original model's en bloc clip system. This conversion was designated M95/24 in Greece and M95M in Yugoslavia. The M95/24 is often mistakenly attributed to Bulgaria, but 8x57mm IS was never a standard caliber of the Bulgarian military. These conversions are prized by collectors for their relative scarcity and chambering in a commonly available round, but suffer from a fragile extractor and a lack of replacement parts. The M1895 bolt also served as an almost exact template for the ill-fated Canadian M1905 Ross rifle, though the later M1910 used a complicated interrupted-thread instead of two solid lugs. See also * 35M rifle * Dutch Mannlicher * Weapons of the Austro-Hungarian Empire * M1895 Lee Navy - An American straight-pull rifle * Ross rifle - A Canadian straight-pull rifle Notes External links * M95, M90, and identifying marks * Modern Firearms - M95/30 (M1895) * Photogallery of carabine Mannlicher M.95 Gallery File:1672 - Salzburg - Festung Hohensalzburg - Repetierstutzen M95-30.JPG|Repetierstutzen M95/30 File:M1895.jpg|Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 long rifle made at Steyr in 1917 File:Stahlhelm1.jpg|Austro-Hungarian soldiers with Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 carbines in World War I File:Солдат 1940..jpg|Hungarian soldier with Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 in World War II File:M95enbloc.jpg|5-round en bloc clip of 8×56mmR ammunition being loaded into an M95 rifle Category:8 mm firearms Category:Bolt-action rifles Category:Rifles of Austria Category:Weapons of Austria-Hungary Category:World War I Austro-Hungarian infantry weapons Category:World War II infantry weapons of Germany Category:World War II infantry weapons of Italy Category:World War II infantry weapons of Poland Category:World War II military equipment of Bulgaria Category:World War II military equipment of Romania Category:World War II military equipment of Yugoslavia